


What Hugo Found

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hugo discovers a treasure in his parents' attic.





	What Hugo Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

After breakfast, Rose and Hugo put on their cloaks. School was opening soon and this year, for the first time, they were going shopping by themselves. 

 

“Your father left this,” Hermione said, handing Rose a leather pouch. “Make sure Hugo doesn’t buy anything not on his list.”

 

“I will,” Rose promised, giving her brother a smug look. She felt very important being put in charge of the money. 

 

“I wish I could go with you, but I promised to help with Victoire’s baby shower. I’ll be busy all day,” Hermione went on, frowning as she wondered if it was wise to let Hugo select his own dress robes. 

 

“Don’t worry, Mum, we’ll be fine,” Rose promised. 

 

“Oh, and before I forget, there’s a box of outgrown school clothing that needs dropping off at the secondhand shop. It’s in the attic, just at the top of the stairs,” Hermione directed. 

 

Hugo took so long to fetch the box that Rose hollered at him to hurry up. He emerged dusty and disheveled, wearing an ancient garment that resembled a nightgown.

 

“What are you doing with Dad’s old dress robes?” Rose demanded. 

 

“They were in the box. I’m keeping them.”

 

“Ew, they reek of mothballs,” Rose said, wrinkling her nose. 

 

“With a little fixing, they’ll be fine. I can wear them to the Fall Formal,” Hugo said excitedly. 

 

“You’d be the laughingstock of the entire school,” Rose predicted. 

 

“These are classic dress robes,” Hugo insisted. “They’re cool. Would you help me fix them up? I want to surprise Mum and Dad.”

 

He looked so eager that Rose relented. 

 

“All right,” she promised. “I’ll see what I can do. There’s a dry-cleaning shop next to the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe they can get rid of the mothball smell.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Two months later

 

Ron and Hermione stared in amazement at the pictures Rose sent from the Fall Formal. There was Hugo, a very pretty girl on his arm, wearing the dress robes his father had so despised. A thorough cleaning and pressing had worked wonders, and Rose had sewn fresh lace around the ruff and cuffs. 

 

“I don’t know how it happened, but those tatty old dress robes were the hit of the evening,” Rose wrote. “Several of Hugo’s friends wanted to know where they could buy an identical set.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Wearing those god-awful robes to the Yule Ball was so humiliating. Hugo is the same age I was then, and he’s self-confident enough to carry it off.”

 

“He isn’t overshadowed by five older brothers,” Hermione reminded him. 

 

“That’s true,” Ron agreed. “I still wish, even after all these years, that I’d had the courage to ask you to be my date. And for the record, I did know you were a girl.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Hermione smiled. “You didn’t look at Rose’s pictures.”

 

Ron’s smile vanished. 

 

“Where did she get that dress?” he demanded. “It’s indecent! Look how low-cut it is. And who’s that half-wit standing next to her? Isn’t he the ferret’s son? Hermione? Are you listening?”

 

“No. It’s late and I’m tired. Goodnight.”

 

She turned off the light. When Ron finally slept, he dreamed that he was back at school, wearing the maroon dress robes while Rose and Scorpius Malfoy laughed at him.


End file.
